


Little Red Riding Hood

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Fairytales [1]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Because you can never have too much fluff, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Demon Rai, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Endings, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluffier than my usual stuff, I think I should have been doing laundry instead, Loss of Virginity, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Wolf is a Demon, You Have Been Warned, gender bending fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: Partly inspired by Amanda Seyfried's Little Red Riding Hood song, which I was directed to by IcyTouch. Thank you for making me waste my week. I hope I can make you waste some time, too. ;)A very pure-hearted, sheltered, young Konoe lives in the woods with his father Shui. One day, he comes across the devil of joy, who falls in love with his song. The thing is--the devil of joy shouldn't be able to feel love.





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcyTouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/gifts).



Once upon a time, in the forests outside of Karou, lived a free-spirited musician, Shui, raising his young son on his own. The young Ribika’s mother had passed away at the child’s birth, and so, the musician was doing his best to raise him on his own. It came to pass that the musician met a magician in the woods one day, while his son was a baby. This magician, Leaks, saved the musician and the baby from certain death: they were about to be attacked and eaten by a monster. The result of the magician’s interference resulted in eternal gratefulness and earnest friendship, which morphed into a more intimate relationship as the years passed.

Still, the two lived apart, as the magician preferred to have his own space for practicing his art and his experiments. He was hesitant to expose the young, pure soul of a kitten to the oft-dark arts of magic. 

At the time our story takes place, the young Ribika, Konoe, had just come of age. He was raised sheltered from other cats, with only his father and Leaks as examples and models for behavior. The two older cats treated each other (and the child) with kindness and respect, never raising their voices. Although Leaks could become sullen and quiet during their visits, due to years of solitary life, Konoe was led to believe that the wider world of Sisa was equally kind and gentle.

Shui loved his son very much and hesitated to expose him to the world at large. In fact, he never allowed him to wander, except along the path between their home and Leaks' in the forests outside of Karou, south of the city of Ransen, about a two-hour walk. As Karou was an isolated village, Konoe never encountered other cats on this path, he was therefore led to believe that the world was a quiet, sparsely populated place. 

This didn’t bother the kitten, however. He enjoyed spending time in nature: his favorite pastime was wandering in the forests outside of his home, complying with his father’s wishes, of course, and never straying from the carefully cultivated path, marked with yellowed grass on either side, which Leaks had set up with a magical border. No magical creature, monster, or beast could cross these boundaries, making them safe for a child to traverse them. 

Konoe was a small kitten—abnormally small for his age, even after his latest growth spurt. His mother was a small breed from Karou, and Shui was a medium breed from Ransen. Konoe had inherited his mother’s petite stature. He had white fur with caramel tipping his oversized ears and a tail with a hooked end (it was born slightly malformed, and according to Uncle Leaks, this was considered a lucky tail, and it didn't bother him), pale ash blonde hair, and large, eager honey-colored eyes that only seemed to observe the good in the world.

He also inherited his father’s gift of song. While wandering through the woods, he would often sing to himself, enjoying the view and filling the surrounding area with a song, spinning lyrics and melodies that would captivate any listener. The young Ribika had the gift of a Sanga—a gift that could invoke special powers to a fighting partner, a Touga, or offer healing for an injury, or even give special blessings to other cats.

Because sixteen was considered of age in the land, Shui knew Konoe's skills as a Sanga would be highly desired and, had they been discovered by the larger city of Ransen, both Tougas and shamans alike would likely seek him out, recruiting him and asking to partner with him. The kitten knew nothing of the world beyond his home, and his father, who had learned firsthand of the cruelty subjected to those with Konoe’s gift, longed to protect him from it.

Young Sangas were subjected not only to incredibly long training hours and harsh working conditions but also odd and horrible mating rituals, often against their own wishes and desires. The Sanga with the best skill was paired with the strongest, violent Touga or trained with the most promising shaman in an official ceremony similar to a marriage contract. Then he would be subjected to his partner’s desires and wishes, which—Shui believed—his young, innocent son was not ready to face. He couldn’t bear the thought of his precious, beautiful son being subjugated to a larger male, forced to serve him for the remainder of his life, his purity ripped from him, his innocence crushed, his freedom permanently taken away from him. The life of a free, roaming musician would suit his son much better, thought Shui.

With these concerns in mind, as well as the desire to protect his son from the greater world at large, he begged his lover for help. After some negotiation—Leaks had experience with the world as the older and wiser cat, knowing that even the most precious and innocent creature would eventually have to face the reality of the world at some point—Leaks obliged his lover. He crafted a hood from magic fabric for the child to wear while wandering in the forest—a scarlet cape that fastened with a silver clasp. It covered his ears, and when he wore it, he would be hidden from all other cats. The kitten was given the cape as a gift on his sixteenth birthday, and he found it lovely. While the kitten was indeed a beautiful creature, growing more beautiful each day, he didn’t realize his own beauty. He had no other cats for comparison, nor did he realize a need for comparison. Vanity was not in the child's vocabulary.

However—the hood—its rich velvet texture and heavy silver clasp—felt precious to him, made especially for him by Uncle Leaks. Not only did he find the cape beautiful; he was touched when he heard it served the greater purpose of, as he was told, “protecting his pure heart from beasts and monsters.” Konoe had always loved and cared for Leaks for loving his father and taking care of him. However, he had never personally received such a precious magical item from him before. He was delighted and felt slightly embarrassed and bewildered by the attention. 

Shui was overjoyed: now, his beloved child would stay hidden in the shadows of the forest. Safe on the path from magical creatures and hidden from the prying eyes of curious cats while wearing the cape, Shui could allow his son to wander the path as he liked. For already, Shui heard the rumors circulating in Ransen. It was said that, in the forests south of Ransen, if a traveler was lost or wandered for many days, they would be blessed by the most beautiful song ever to grace the land. Leaks was pleased to have the rumors cleared up since he didn’t want bounty hunters combing his precious forest for the source of the magical melody to bring back as a tribute to the Lord of Ransen.

So, for a time, they remained happy. It was a brisk autumn day, a few months after Konoe’s birthday, when Shui asked his son to deliver a basket of prepared food to his lover. Leaks was in the midst of an experiment that was scheduled to last the remainder of the week, and Shui had a gig that night in the city. Konoe cheerfully took the basket of food in his arms, clasped his beloved scarlet hood around his neck, and followed the path to Leaks’ abode.

It was morning when Konoe set out, giving him several hours for the leisurely walk, a little time to rest and recover—he was always careful not to bother the magician while at work—and still return before dusk. His father might spend the night in the city if his gig went late, but Konoe would see him in the morning, in either case. 

Autumn was a lovely time in the forest. The leaves on the trees had changed from green to yellow, yellow to orange, then orange to red. Many fallen leaves carpeted the path and crunched pleasantly under his soft leather boots. The morning air smelled crisp and fresh, hardly a sound except for soft crunching beneath his feet and the wind swaying in the branches. Most of the birds had already traveled further south for the winter months. 

The kitten was tempted to leave the path a few times—small forest creatures gathering food for their long winter’s rest caught his eyes and tickled his instincts. A small grey squirrel scurried up a tree and a chipmunk crossed his path looking for acorns. Both made his pupils narrow and perk up his ears. But Konoe was an obedient, compliant kitten. He grew up in a loving home, under the care of a father protecting him with gentleness—if not a little too diligently—so he resisted the impulse to give chase, and instead, looked up at the clear blue sky peeking through the trees, and opened his lips and heart in a joyful song. 

Now, at that time, the forests were occasionally visited by devils, demons, and other magical creatures, but our young kitten had never come across any of these. Staying on the magical path would protect him, as no magical creature could cross it. Most magical creatures avoided the magician and his creations in general. Leaks was well-known in the underworld, as he had done business with many creatures over the years and often, those magical creatures had gotten the short end of those deals. He was a feared magician. That day, however, Konoe would unknowingly encounter his first demon.

While wearing his hood, it protected him from the view of other _cats_ , but not magical creatures. And magical creatures, while they could not _touch_ him while walking on the path, they could still see him and, in this case, hear his song.

The devil in question was a seasoned devil, centuries old and familiar with the city, known for his love of violence and death. He was the devil of joy, known by his common name of Rai, originally a large Ribika of Setsura who had conquered the former devil of joy. His true form had long black horns, the giant black wings of a bat, and a black tail, but he could appear however he wished in the apparent realm. He was enjoying the fine day in quiet solace when he was interrupted by the sound of the kitten’s song.

Never had he heard a more enticing melody—and it roused him from the spot in which he was lounging. The sweet song entered his ears and sunk into his heart—or the source of his power that was formerly his heart—and he couldn’t remember being more moved since he had taken over this devil form many years ago. He felt the power in the song as well as its warmth, and was instantly attracted to it and curious about the singer. Surely, the Sanga producing the song must be a powerful Sanga indeed. Perhaps he might consume the singer and gain the singer's power.

So as not to frighten him, Rai transformed into his Ribika form, hiding his wings and horns—turning into a tall, slender white cat, elegant long fur on his tail and rounded ears, silver hair down to his waist, tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of the way while in combat. The demon wore a traditional yukata in slate blue, slightly darker than the shade of his eyes, tied with a black obi, and he carried both a long katana and short dagger with him.

Even by our earth’s standards, this demon would have been considered handsome—his face was symmetric and attractive, with a strong jaw, elegant nose, and chiseled cheekbones as though sculpted by Ribika herself. He wore his yukata draped low in front, displaying a muscular chest, fit tightly over his sculpted buttocks and legs. His height was much taller than average—certainly much larger in stature than anyone our young kitten had ever met.

Following the sound of the melody, he came across the well-known enchanted path—and he avoided the path but followed it. On the path, the demon spotted the source of the magical melody: a young— _very_ young—and very small Sanga, wearing a scarlet hood over his ears. While he looked quite small, his body had a pleasing, soft shape in the demon’s eyes—his legs were long in proportion to his body, his hips unusually curvy and lovely, swaying enchantingly as he walked and sang.

The demon was surprised to find a Sanga he’d never met before—right outside of Ransen—unpaired and unaccompanied—with such a powerful song. Rai knew of all the powerful Sanga for the sake of his own safety. This one’s song was indeed powerful—and more than that: innocence and purity poured out of the melody along with that warm light. 

Keeping quiet, the demon followed the scarlet hooded cat, enraptured by his song. Once the song had finished, the small cat gave a little sigh, quite _unlike_ a powerful Sanga would make. Unsure of how prepared this Sanga might be for a confrontation, but not wishing to cause him alarm, the demon kept his weapons ready but hidden.

“What a beautiful song!”

The words of praise from the demon's mouth were honestly spoken but startled the small cat walking on the path. In a manner that could only be described as endearing, the small cat jumped, bristling his fur in surprise, a pure white tail with an oddly hooked golden-colored tip appearing from beneath the long cape. The demon then found himself face-to-face with the singer of the most enchanting song he’d ever heard.

A pair of golden eyes with dilated pupils stared back at him, beautifully framed with luscious, long, dark lashes. Several surprised blinks showed confusion, almost as though he could not understand the words he had been spoken.

Before him was not simply a small cat: oh, no. This creature, standing before him now, was the most delicate and beautiful _kitten_ the demon had ever laid eyes on. Tendrils of soft blonde hair errantly strayed from beneath the scarlet hood—which was surely lovingly woven with magic, the demon could see. His cheeks were full and round, his pale skin flushed pink from the brisk morning air. Surely it was his youth that caused his mystery. He was not yet old enough to have a partner.

His button nose turned up slightly, twitching a little—marking the demon’s scent. Rai did, in fact, have a mild, pleasant scent of orange blossom and cinnamon, deliberately attractive to Ribika. The kitten’s lips appeared slightly too large for his face, giving him a plush, pouty look—except that he strangely broke into a friendly smile—and _when_ was the last time anyone smiled so genuinely at _him_ , a _demon_? His teeth were straight and perfectly white—his fangs sharp but very small. 

Such a creature—smiling so genuinely—Rai experienced a strange sensation swelling in his chest. He had felt it earlier, during the song, too. How would he describe it? _Warmth_? It was as if this kitten radiated _warmth_ from the moon of light. Incredible! Purity in its most essential form—the devil wondered if he might be an apparition. For sure, no Ribika could _ever_ be this pure.

“Thank you,” the kitten said—and that voice, simply spoken and not sung, was like honey dripping into the demon’s ears. _What are you?_ he thought.

“What’s your name?” The devil asked. “And where are you headed on this fine day?”

“I’m Konoe,” the innocent voice chirped cheerfully. “I’m off to visit my uncle to bring him provisions. He’s very busy—running magical experiments, you see—so he cannot cook for himself. I want to be sure he is fed and remembers to take care of himself. What about you?” The kitten carelessly swung the basket he held in his arms, gazing admiringly at the demon.

 _Perhaps he is an angel?_ The demon wondered.  _A very small, young angel?_

“My name is Rai. I had business in the local town, but I’m finished now. I was relaxing in the woods, enjoying the fine morning air when I heard your lovely song. I’ve never heard anything so beautiful.”

“Oh, um, thank you,” the kitten replied bashfully, but after looking away shyly, he turned those lovely eyes back to the demon. Quietly, he continued, “You are a very tall cat, aren’t you? I’ve never seen a cat like you before.”

“I suppose compared to some, but not compared to all,” Rai smiled. “Would you like a traveling companion? I would love to stretch my legs and get some exercise.” _And get my hands on you,_ he did not add aloud.

“I would like that very much!” Konoe said excitedly, clapping his hands. His youthfulness was almost overwhelming—innocence oozing from his smile, his expression, his voice, those bright eyes. Yet Rai found it captivating and enchanting. “I’ve only ever walked these paths with my dad and Uncle Leaks.”

 _Leaks? I’ll have to take care if this kitten is under that magician’s protection,_ thought the devil. Taking care to stay off the path, the demon walked beside him, slowing his long stride, watching Konoe bounce around excitedly.

“Are you from around here? I’ve never seen you before. In fact, I’ve never really seen _anyone_ around these paths before.”

 _Such a charming little chatterbox_ , Rai thought.

“I’m visiting from a place very far away,” Rai replied, considering his next response for a moment before answering. “Where I am from—it’s like another world. I rule there.”

“You’re the _king_?” The kitten sounded slightly alarmed. “I’ve never met royalty before. I don’t know what to do! I’m sorry—my manners are probably terribly rude. Here, wait just a moment.”

The kitten stopped in his tracks, then stepped off the path, walking right up to the demon. He approached without fear or hesitation, as only one pure of heart could do, and caught one of the demon’s hands—which were partially covered in fingerless gloves made specifically for holding his long katana—and dropped to his knees. To Rai’s shock—and utter delight—Konoe dropped a light kiss on his exposed knuckles—such soft lips against the bare skin of his hands—lowering his eyes for a moment.

 _To be touched so gently, so tenderly, of his own free will—when has that ever happened to me?_ Rai was astonished. It was obvious he was spellbound by this small creature before him—on his knees. Rai was a devil who lived according to his instincts, true to his feelings, true to his emotions. But this kitten—his innocence and warmth—was throwing him off balance completely. _My gods. Whatever is coming over me? What sort of joy is this?_

“Is this the proper greeting, sire?” Konoe gazed back up at the silver cat in front of him—completely unaware that Rai was a demon, of course—lush eyelashes blinking slowly, his eyes shining like molten gold, searching for approval. _On his knees before me—how can I keep him there? How can I keep him with me?_ Thoughts raced through the demon’s mind.  _And the perfect opportunity for me to grab him in my arms and steal him away... and yet... why can't I bring myself to do it? Why can't I take this chance?_

“That was the most precious greeting I’ve received in many years,” Rai answered sincerely, watching as the kitten smiled brightly and blushed with satisfaction and from the praise. On a whim, he pulled the hood his head, exposing two adorably oversized ears which made the kitten look even younger, even more innocent—and to the demon’s delight, the gorgeous pink blush spread right into the pure white of those ears, coloring even the caramel tips a slight rose hue. 

 _Adorable._ He hadn’t felt this way about another creature for as long as he could remember—certainly not since he was turned into a devil. His mind began to turn, and he pulled the kitten back to his feet, noting the warmth of his body temperature in the brief touch of his hands and wanting to keep it to himself just a little longer, but releasing him and watching him skip merrily back to the path.  _Damn it. What is the matter with me?_ He had been thrown off by that kitten's youth, his innocence and his guilelessness. Why hadn't he taken that perfect chance?

“Were you visiting the Lord of Ransen?” Konoe asked curiously. He turned back to face the demon, rocking back on his heels slightly, another artless pose.  _Cute._

“No. I travel as an expert swordsman whose advice is sought only in dire circumstances.” This was a true statement, as Ribika summoned this devil only for the vilest, most vicious acts of revenge and murder.

“A samurai prince?” Konoe mused. “That’s amazing!”

“It is only to be expected,” the devil dismissed the kitten’s sincere praise—but immediately wondered why he’d do such a thing. Humility was _not_ one of his strong suits, so why was he feeling he should be humble? Or was he perhaps protecting the kitten from the reality of who he actually was, and what he actually did? 

They walked together and chatted, while Rai asked Konoe about his singing—how long he had been singing and if he enjoyed it. He did, very much—but to Rai’s surprise, Konoe knew nothing about the pairing process. He knew nothing of pairing with a Touga or receiving training at a shrine in the art of healing and magic with a shaman. Indeed, the kitten had grown up isolated and sheltered.

“Would you like to take a little break with me?” Konoe asked after they have been walking for about half an hour. “I brought lunch, and I would love to share it with you.”

 _Sharing a meal with another?_ Rai hadn’t done that in centuries. However, looking at the kitten’s eager expression, he could hardly decline. Plus... he would have a chance to get his hands on this young kitten once again. He couldn't let him slip away. He wouldn't let that power slip through his fingers again. 

“I’m not supposed to leave the path, however… just over there is a lovely little waterfall. Sometimes I go here to rest. It’s about half-way to Uncle’s house, and it’s beautiful.”

“Of course. I thank you.” Rai follows the kitten off the path—keeping rather close to his small body, now that he could touch him. He smelled sweet—like honey—Rai expected that—from the color of his eyes, the tips of his ears and his tail. And the sound of his voice. Would he taste like honey, he wondered? Goosebumps raised on his skin, anticipating dessert—but first, he would share a meal.

The kitten spread out a small blanket—much too small for the demon to sit on, but he made do, not bothering about brushing his body up against the kitten a little. Konoe knelt beside the basket and began to pull out food: several sandwiches, some sliced fruit—kuims, it looked like—roasted nuts, a flask of juice and a flask of water. So much food for a snack? 

“Isn’t this for your uncle?” Rai asked.

“Ah, um, no. I packed this for myself. It’s for my journey there and also home. But I have plenty to share.”  
  
“You are sharing your dinner portion with me?” Rai asked. 

“Of course. If you are hungry, I am glad to share what I have,” Konoe answered, looking up directly into his face. Even kneeling, he was much shorter than the silver cat. He peered up earnestly into those pale blue eyes—finding them beautiful and fascinating.

“I thank you,” Rai said. Really. When had a Ribika ever offered to share a meal with him—a demon? Perhaps this creature really was an angel or an apparition? He couldn’t possibly be a cat.

As they shared the food, Konoe spoke of his father, Shui. He was a musician performing in town that day.

“The famous musician, _Shui_ , is your father?” Rai asked. For Shui was well-known in the local area—and also in the underworld—as a powerful, now unpaired Sanga. He was to be avoided at all cost by demons and other magical creatures as dangerous. However, it was _not_ known that he had a son. “You are his natural son?”

“Natural? I’m not sure what you mean?”

Rai smiled a little at the kitten’s innocence. “By that I mean, you have obviously inherited your father’s gift of song. I can hear it when you sing. He was married to your mother, who had you?” 

“Of course. However, she died when I was born. I never knew her,” Konoe replied sadly, but then his voice lightened again. “However, he has found love with a new partner, Uncle Leaks.”

“I see,” Rai said. “Did your uncle make that special cape for you?” 

“Ah, yes!” The kitten touched the silver clasp at his neck fondly. “It’s the most precious item I own. It was woven especially for me, designed to protect me from magical creatures and beasts when I wear it, to keep me safe from them when I wander in the forest.”

At that, the devil was slightly confused. Obviously, the child had been told a lie—since the cape was not working to that extent. Perhaps—and this was more likely the case—his father was worried about this young, innocent creature being discovered by other cats, and it was designed to hide him from the cats in the town.

“It’s very beautiful,” Rai said with admiration. “And it suits you very well. It makes the gold in your eyes shine so brightly. You are quite a stunning creature.” 

Konoe looked up at the silver cat again, surprised by the compliment.

“Um, thank you,” he said shyly. And he continued in a quiet voice, handing the demon a sandwich. “But I don’t think I am nearly as handsome as you.”

“You find me handsome?” Rai asked, softening his voice, deliberately brushing the kitten's fingers.

“Um, yes.” The kitten looked down again shyly, but the demon was sitting close enough so their thighs were touching. He could feel Konoe’s warm body radiating heat. He wondered if he should press the issue, perhaps see if he might fluster the youth a little bit. 

“In what way? I find your eyes stunning—they look like molten gold. They are very large and expressive—and they accent the beautiful color tipping your ears are your tail.” Rai reached out his hands and drew his claws, grasping the kitten’s tail lightly, running the length of it through his fingers and stroking the fur. “This tail is so lovely—your fur is short but plush—and pure white—and tipped with gold—and I’ve never seen a tail shaped like this before.” 

The kitten trembled under the touch of the devil’s fingers. Certainly, no one had ever touched him this way before, and the fact that Rai might be the first to stimulate him thusly titillated him.

“Uwaa…” A strange sound escaped the kitten’s lips, and he pressed them together and widened his eyes. “I don’t think that you should be touching me like this.” 

“Don’t you think so? Why ever not? Don’t you find me equally attractive? You can touch me, too, if you like,” the demon suggested.

“Do you mean, I can stroke your tail also?” The kitten widened his eyes

“Of course. I would like it very much.”

Longingly, the kitten looked at the long, white fur covering that beautiful, strong tail. It swayed slowly, right next to his hand. He reached out his hands and dragged his fingers across the silky fur—much different in texture than his own fur, he realized. His own fur had an almost downy texture, and this was silkier.

Drawing his claws, Konoe carefully combed through the strands of fur on the devil’s tail, separating them and righting them again, making them perfectly straight, concentrating diligently on his task—while Rai watched him. The kitten licked his lips, as though suppressing the desire to groom him.

“Do you have the urge to groom my fur?” Rai murmured. “It’s a natural instinct. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, after all.”

“I-i don’t know,” the kitten stammered cutely, suddenly interrupted, swallowing the saliva that had been accruing in his mouth. Could this silver cat read his mind, he wondered? How did he know that was what he was thinking? “I don’t think that would be appropriate.” The kitten reluctantly removed his hands from Rai’s tail and looked down, ashamed—a beautiful blush covering his face and his cheeks.

Rai touched the tip of his ears gently.  
  
“Don’t be ashamed. You are responding to a natural instinct. This is normal. Haven’t you gone through your first season yet? It’s about time, after all.”

“Season? You mean, fall?” Konoe asked. He distracted himself by packing up the supplies, putting away the flasks and the remaining food. Rai grabbed the last piece of fruit, however, before Konoe could pack it away.

“Here—why not take this last piece? They are your favorite, aren’t they?” Holding it out to the kitten between his claws, he offered the sliced kuim to the kitten, just above his mouth. The kitten could just open his lips and accept it obediently, or he could take it in his own hands and eat it himself. Rai was curious about how the kitten might react—would he _obey_ him, a prince in his own lands, or take the fruit himself out of embarrassment? Did he even _know_ to be embarrassed?

With a little blush dusting his cheeks and rising to his ears, Konoe tilted his chin, parted his lips and accepted the fruit from Rai’s fingers. And at that point, the devil’s nature couldn’t withstand temptation any further. His tongue followed that fruit eagerly—pressing his lips against the kitten’s mouth, grasping his chin gently, hands brushing against those soft, large ears, which flattened in surprise.

Rai ended up with half a piece of the kuim and a smile on his face—and Konoe, with his hand over his mouth, and his fur fluffed up beautifully in surprise, a look of complete confusion in his honey-colored eyes, blinking slowly. Still, however, he did not try to escape the larger cat, much to Rai’s surprise. 

 _His first kiss? I’m sure it was._ Rai was particularly thrilled—and he was right—the kitten tasted just like honey.

“What—what are you doing?” Konoe whispered.

“I just fed you a piece of fruit—and perhaps I thanked you for the meal,” Rai murmured, leaning over to drop one kiss each on the pink-tipped ears. “That is what we do in my world. Is that not done here? Did I overstep my bounds?” 

Of course, Konoe had seen his father and uncle kiss before. And his father and uncle had kissed him, on the cheek, occasionally, and groomed his ears, as is traditional within Ribikan families. But this was very different. The kitten felt that beautiful, elegant silver cat’s tongue in his mouth, and it made something flutter in his heart, and something else heated up in the core of his body—and that was _not_ something he knew about. Perhaps… in his sleep—once or twice something like that something had happened. But it was just an accident or a strange dream.

“N-no, of course not,” Konoe replied, still keeping a hand over his mouth. He dropped his gaze shyly—adorably—and continued to pack up the picnic supplies.

“Has no one kissed you before?” Rai asked, helping the kitten fold up the blanket. Entranced, he watched as a fresh shade of pink filled up the white in Konoe's ears. 

“Um, yes, I have been kissed before, only… not quite like that.” His voice was shy and quiet, and he wouldn’t quite meet the silver cat’s eyes.

“Did you dislike it?” The demon asked.

“N-no,” the kitten blinked and looked up, gold eyes meeting pale blue. 

“Do I have your permission to properly thank you for the meal, without the fruit this time?”

 _Is he asking to kiss me again?_ The kitten fearfully flattened his ears but was simultaneously filled with desire. He wanted to be kissed again—he _wanted_ this cat’s attention.

“Um, if it is your wish. You are a king in your country. It’s hardly up to me to deny you what you desire.”

“I would desire it—very, very much.” Rai’s voice lowered dramatically—in pitch and volume, and he approached the kitten quite closely. 

Without waiting for his consent, Rai pressed the kitten’s small body up against the tree, while lowering his lips to those soft, plush lips once again. Prompting him to open them by brushing against the side of his jaw, Konoe obediently complied, softening his jaw and allowing that exploring tongue entrance—long, lean, muscular—just like the silver cat before him. Konoe found himself equally entranced, reaching out to the cat in front of him, stroking the soft silver strands of hair that had dared escape the ponytail and frame the larger cat’s face. Rai dropped his hands against the kitten’s body, tracing his sides, his torso, a slim waist, larger hips, and then bringing one hand to his tail, which he stroked gently. 

The other hand came back up to pet his ears—filled with blood and excessive warmth—rosy and pink—beautiful and twitching with a mix of new sensations—desire, anxiety, a little bit of fear, and a new feeling of lust—somehow conflicting with this young one’s pure heart but also making it blossom into a new creature—something enchanting, something captivating—a creature he wanted to devour but also a creature he wanted to spend the rest of his years trying to figure out.

Once Rai pulled his lips away, he was a little surprised to see the heat and passion now present in the kitten’s eyes and face—a new expression—and a beautiful one—one that made his pulse race and stoked his desire even more.

“Thank you for sharing your meal with me,” Rai murmured, using the softest, sexiest voice he could muster.

The kitten found he could not speak a single word. His heart fluttered in his chest—pounding so hard he felt it might burst. He felt tears burning the back of his eyes, blood pooling in his ears and strangely heavily in his waist, transforming a specific part of his lower body. What was happening to him? His breath was ragged and fast, uneven—and he needed to get himself back under control.

“Let me carry your basket for you,” Rai suggested casually. “It’s the least I can do.” He picked up the basket and started back toward the path, turning to look over his shoulder to make sure the kitten would follow.

 _Damn it_ , the demon thought with irritation, brushing his fingers against his lips.  _Did I miss another opportunity? I kissed him, and I didn't devour him or steal him away! What am I doing? What is he doing to me?_

After stumbling a few steps rather cutely, Konoe was able to follow. They walked in silence for some time before Rai thought to make sure the kitten was actually feeling all right. Was the kiss too much for him to handle?

“Are you all right?” the devil asked, his voice gentle and soft.

“Oh, er, yes,” the kitten answered. He felt himself trembling and shiver slightly. His body was hot, too, and he couldn’t help noticing the silver cat’s wonderful scent. It was beyond distracting.

“Are you ill?" 

“Um, no, I’m just… feeling a little strange.” Of course, nothing but total honesty came from the kitten’s mouth. Rai enjoyed his direct answers, as well—very unlike most Ribika he encountered on a daily basis. 

“You are very different from most cats I meet,” Rai continued. “I enjoy how honest and open you are. You are not afraid to be true to yourself, true to your emotions, true to your feelings. I think you and I could be fast friends for a very long time.”

“Really?” the kitten replied. “I should like that, very much! I would be honored.”

“The honor would be mine,” Rai said, making sure to keep his tone casual.

Time flies when you’re in the company of someone you love, and soon, Leaks’ home was visible. Rai decided to stay in the forest—there was no way he would make an appearance before that magician. He didn’t want to ruin the rapport he’d built with the beautiful kitten so far.

“I’d like to rest for a while. I’ll walk you home, though. So just wake me when you’re ready to leave. I’ll be out here in the forest. Perhaps, though…”

“Yes?”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t bother your uncle with the details of having met me today. I’d like to keep my visit private. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Oh—you mean, I shouldn’t tell him about you?” Konoe seemed slightly disappointed.

“I’d rather not—at least not today if you don’t mind. I tend to accrue more work the more people know about me, and I’d like to rest. Do you understand?”

“Of course,” Konoe agreed. “But you will still walk me home?”

“Yes, of course. I’d be happy to accompany you.”

The kitten seemed delighted at the prospect of having Rai walk him home, so he happily complied with the demon's request, and took the basket back eagerly. Rai wandered into the forest to watch the kitten from afar. Konoe walked to the door, knocked three times and entered.

A magical barrier set up around the house prevented Rai from entering anyway, so he had no other choice but to watch from a distance. He climbed up into a tree and waited.

Konoe walked through the door calling out, “Uncle Leaks! I’ve brought you some provisions!”

He found Leaks in the midst of an experiment, not having slept for a day and a half. 

“Uncle, you really must eat, and then you must rest,” the kitten urged. He set out a meal for his father’s lover, who ate with great gusto—glad to see the child. Leaks pet Konoe’s ears in a loving way, and after the meal, kissed his cheek and sent him on his way. 

“You will be safe in the forest, stay on the path, won't you?” Leaks reminded the kitten. He set up the path for both his lover and the safety of the child—to assure their safety. He cared for this kitten, cherished him dearly, like his own child, in fact. 

“Of course, Uncle. You make sure to get some rest, and don’t work too hard.” 

The smiling face looking up at him charmed him, and Leaks relented. Sighing, he agreed. “You’re right, child. I won’t be able to concentrate if I don’t get enough rest. You take care, now. Don’t delay. You shouldn’t be out in the forest after dark and stay inside once you get home. Send my love to your father.”

“All right—have a good rest!”

The kitten gave the magician a quick hug and skipped out the front door—anticipating meeting up with his new friend.

A _friend_ —had the kitten ever had a friend before? He couldn’t remember such a thing—especially not a beautiful silver cat who paid him such attention and with such strange customs—like _kissing_. A little shiver went across his skin when he thought of being kissed, and how he had been permitted to touch that silver tail. Perhaps he would invite the silver cat inside and share another meal with him at home—and then perhaps he might kiss him again? That was _all_ the kitten could think about—the feel of the silver cat’s lips against his. 

Distractedly searching around in the woods outside his uncle’s home, Konoe couldn’t find the silver cat anywhere. Then, a voice from over his head startled him—making him bristle his fur.

“How did it go?” Rai loved the look of the kitten’s fur, bristled in surprise. Ribika bristle the fur for many reasons—one is surprise, another is arousal. This little cat’s fur was extraordinarily lush and beautiful—and when fluffed up like this, Rai found it mightily attractive. The demon couldn’t remember the last time he felt quite so attracted to another creature—and it was slightly confusing.

Why _this_ kitten? He was so young and inexperienced, wearing that innocent expression so openly on his face. Perhaps because he wasn’t afraid? Perhaps because he was confident in who he was and he believed his little world was safe? Because he had no idea what sort of evil and cruelty was actually out there waiting for him? It wasn’t that Rai wanted to be the one to expose him to such cruelty and evil—not _exactly_. In fact—the sight and voice of this kitten brought a strange protective instinct out of the demon that he hadn’t felt in many years. Did he want to _shield_ the kitten from danger? Continue to allow him to live in this protected, pure world of his? 

“Ah—oh good! You’re still here!” Konoe’s voice was bright and cheerful—almost relieved—when he heard Rai, who had been waiting up in the branches of a large tree. “I was afraid you’d grown tired of waiting and had left. I’m so glad you waited for me.”

The kitten was blushing again—Rai noticed immediately when he climbed down from the tree—the base of his ears were a soft, pale pink, and his cheeks were slightly flushed as well. But he confidently met the devil’s blue gaze, once his soft leather boots hit the forest floor. 

“Is your home in Karou?” Rai asked. He couldn't resist touching the bristled fur on his ears and tail. He was a devil, after all. They are true to their desires. Konoe ducked his head and shivered, but didn't try to escape.

“It is,” Konoe answered.

“I know a shortcut. Would you like to take it? I come this way all the time.”

“Um,” Konoe flashed his eyes at the demon in hesitation. “I’m actually supposed to stay on the path. Uncle Leaks marked it just for me. I’m not very good with directions, actually.” Again, a slight look of embarrassment crossed his face. “I get lost rather easily, so the path is marked for me. I don’t know if you can see, but the yellow grass on either side?”

Following the gesture of the kitten’s finger, Rai pretended to just now notice the magical barrier path.  
  
“Ah, I see! How clever! So that is how you’ve found your way. However, I know these forests very well, too, and I can get you home in less time if you like.”

“Um, what if we come across magical creatures? Won’t they be dangerous?”

“Don’t you have your hood to protect you?” Rai asked. “Plus, you have me at your side. I would do _anything_ to protect you as well. No harm will come to you. The moon of light will surely set before you reach your home if you take this path, won’t it? If we take my way, we will have more time to leisurely chat, safely, at your home, if you like.”

“Ah, I would like that very much,” the kitten replied, thinking of a way he might invite such an elegant creature for dinner. Would he accept? Surely, he wouldn’t decline, would he?

“Take my arm, and you will be safe,” suggested the larger cat.

“Your arm?” Konoe echoed.

“Yes. That way, in case we encounter any other beasts or cats, they will know you are traveling with me, and surely, they will not approach.”

“Of course.” The silver cat’s words made sense. In truth, Konoe longed to see the forest outside the path as well. 

His heart pounding loudly in his ears, he tentatively touched the silver cat’s arm.

Rai glanced down at the kitten’s shy touch, covering the kitten’s small hand with his own large hand against his arm.

“You can hold me a little a more tightly if you like,” Rai whispered directly into the kitten’s ears, through the fabric of the scarlet hood. “It’s been quite some time since another cat has dared touch me so freely, and I miss it.”

Konoe looked up, slightly nervous, but all tension dissolving into a smile as soon as he saw the smile on the demon’s face. _How can any creature be so trusting?_  

As the afternoon faded into dusk, Rai led Konoe along the river—and the sparkling sound of the water fascinated the kitten. Indeed, it was a new sight for the kitten, and he was inspired to sing a new tune, praising the beauty of the surrounding forest. As he was holding the devil’s arm, Rai felt the vibration of the kitten’s song before he could hear it—before the tune began melting into his ears. It felt—to Rai—as if the warmth of the melody was melting something icy surrounding his heart—perhaps something that had been there for many, many decades—and it was almost painful to hear, but what was underneath that iciness was _alive_ and _responsive_ and _welcome,_ making any temporary pain worth his suffering.

“What is this?” Rai murmured softly, as he listened reverently to the small creature, singing softly, his eyes mostly closed, as he walked along, trusting in Rai's every step, trusting him to lead, trusting to get him home.

 _I could take him anywhere. I could take him with me. Perhaps I wouldn’t need to ask. I could just steal him away—and he would be mine._ Rai considered his options as the melody came to a close.

“That was beautiful,” Rai said, mesmerized. He still had not stolen the kitten away. _Why not?_

“Thank you,” Konoe replied, bashfully. “I was singing because I was happy to have met you—happy to be here—happy to see a part of the forest I never knew was here.”

Rai’s ears suddenly perked up. They were not alone in this forest. They were probably only a half an hour from Konoe’s home now, but certainly—someone else was in the forest watching them—and whoever it was had heard Konoe’s song.

Glancing at the kitten, his hood was pulled down. _Ah—his hood. I should have pulled up his hood while he was singing_ , Rai realized, too late.

Rai stopped walking, and Konoe opened his eyes, wide.

“What is it?” 

“Be quiet for a moment,” Rai murmured. It was probably too late, but he leaned down and pulled the hood up over Konoe’s ears. Konoe’s tail bristled suddenly—he felt the presence of another cat, too.

“That song—you—that little cat in the red hood—is _he_  the mysterious Sanga of the southern forest? The one from the rumors? I’ve been hearing those rumors for a year now and have been traveling in these woods for a long time, but I never believed any of them. Not until now. You—are _you_ that cat?”

Standing before them was a large cat—probably Setsuran—close in height to Rai—brown with a short spotted fur and an unusually short tail, possibly from an injury. He was armed with two short swords. Probably a Touga, Rai guessed, from the looks of him, and fortunately, not one that he knew personally. This was still not a good sign.

“You are a Sanga, aren’t you?” The spotted cat insisted on his questions.

“Don’t speak,” Rai murmured quietly to the kitten at his side. At this moment, he was glad to find Konoe so obedient. Konoe didn’t make a sound. In reply to the spotted cat, Rai pulled himself up to his full height and answered on his behalf.

“He is a Sanga. _My_ Sanga, newly paired with me.”

“Is he? I don’t see any evidence on him. Where is the mark that he has bonded with you? Have you had your ceremony yet?”

“He’s young,” Rai replied. “However, you can see he is wearing my bracelet.”

Rai lifted up the kitten’s left arm, trembling in fear. To his surprise, on his bracelet was a beautiful gold bracelet, engraved with elegant scrollwork, with a scarlet jewel in the center. 

“A ruby? You offered this child a _ruby_?” The spotted cat scoffed. “That runt can’t even be sixteen yet!” 

In those times, a Touga, once paired with a Sanga, would offer him a token to signify the permanence of their bond—usually a piece of jewelry. Silver jewelry was offered to younger cats and newer Sanga. Gold was given to more experienced Sanga or those with great skills, and gemstones were only offered to those with the best skills—the ruby the most highly desired of all. 

The kitten wasn’t aware of this tradition, of course—not with any of these traditions—plus, he was shocked to see the bracelet magically appear on his wrist, which is what had happened. He assumed Rai must have slipped it on him somehow when he lifted up his hand. Konoe was entranced, however, with the lovely bracelet—thinking it very beautiful and even more precious because the silver cat had given it to him.

“I did,” Rai answered. “I’m sure you understand why since you heard his song yourself. And you can see for yourself if you retrace our path.”

The path upon which they were walking was covered in flowers that only bloomed in spring. They had magically appeared beneath the kitten’s feet and overhead as he was singing his joyful song, along with the warm light that had flowed from his melody. 

“What the hell? I’ve never seen such a thing…” The spotted cat stood amazed. “Those flowers are from the kitten’s song?”

“Indeed, his power is strong. And he is paired. You will want to stay far away. Have a good evening.” The silver cat’s words became shorter and more clipped. His eyes narrowed to slits and he brought his hands to both his weapons.

“However, you have not had the ceremony yet—and I think I should like that Sanga for myself,” the spotted cat replied. "He is rather nice to look at, too."

Konoe flinched, realizing what the spotted cat meant—he was the one in danger now—and it was his song that had caused this commotion. He had originally thought it was because this silver cat was a prince that he would, of course, attract undue attention. But no—it was his song that had brought the trouble upon them.

“No,” whispered the kitten.

“If you like, you can try to fight me for him,” the silver cat suggested, much to the kitten’s surprise. 

“Gladly!” The spotted cat drew both weapons. 

Before Konoe realized what had happened, silver flashed before his eyes and he heard the mighty clash of swords ringing loudly in his ears. By reflex, his mouth opened and he released a song—a song to protect the beautiful silver cat fighting on his behalf.

His warm light wrapped around the silver cat—enveloped him in pure white light—and flooded him with strength and energy—and he disarmed the spotted cat in a single blow with a loud crash. His own strength and speed were so multiplied that he lost his breath for a moment. He had, of course, always been curious about the power of the Sanga, but never had one sung for him before. As a devil—a magical being—it shouldn’t have been possible to have a Sanga strengthen his powers. But Konoe’s song definitely strengthened him—he could _feel_ it.

And while he would usually rush in for the kill—slaying his enemy without remorse and even with _relish_ , that day—he _hesitated_. For the first time in over a century, the devil of joy hesitated to kill the spotted cat, instead leaving him on the ground, disarmed and injured, in pain but not mortally wounded.

What happened to him? What did this kitten _do_ to him? Why didn’t he wish to kill this cat? Instead—he wanted to do something else—something involving the small kitten who was singing this sweet song, and he desired it very, very much—more than he could ever remember wanting anything.

Rai’s chest was filled with passion—and he was still surrounded by the kitten’s warm white light—when he turned around to face the source of that strange power. Konoe looked almost surprised at what was happening—unable to process the events, almost unaware that _he_ was the source of the light, that he was the source of the power, and that he was the reason that the devil was unable and unwilling to kill his prey.

Rai was unsure if he was angry—or if he was confused—or if it was another feeling entirely—but he was _sure_ that this was _not_ what the devil of joy was supposed to be feeling.

He roughly grabbed the kitten’s hand and pulled him back into the forest and toward his home, wondering about what to do with him—or _to_ him, as the case may be. Rai took several calming breaths—feeling trapped, first of all—wishing he could have killed the cat who tried to attack his precious Sanga—and then angry because he suddenly considered this kitten “his precious Sanga.” 

 _What is happening to me? What have you done to me?_ Rai considered asking this strange kitten he was dragging behind him, who was trying to obediently follow, then started to slow his feet.

“What happened?” The kitten was the first to ask. “What was that about? What is this… bracelet? Where did you get this and when did you put it on me? What did that other cat want? And what was that light?”

Rai sighed heavily. Almost to the kitten’s home, he believed—he could smell the kitten’s scent in the surrounding forest.

“It was _you_. You did it. You are a Sanga, aren’t you? You sang for me, protected me as a Sanga would. I just didn’t think you could do such a thing… for me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be able to sing for you? I am _glad_ to have met you. I wanted to help. I was _trying_ to help. Why wouldn't I help you?” The kitten pulled back on the devil’s hand desperately, trying to get him to slow down.

“Your power shouldn’t have affected me. I am a magical creature, you see,” Rai admitted.

“A m-magical creature?” Konoe was stunned. He touched his hood. He should be invisible, shouldn't he?

“I am. _I_ made the bracelet appear. I cannot cross the barrier that your uncle set up, which is why we are taking _this_ path, so I can touch you. When you wear your hood, other _cats_ can’t see or hear you, but _I_ could. Your hood was off while you were singing, so that’s why he heard you.”

“What?” Konoe sounded utterly confused.

“Konoe, I am a _demon_.”

The kitten’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“No. That can't be true.”

“I am. I am the devil of joy, and I have been for many centuries. I am the king of my world—like I said. When I am summoned to your world—the apparent realm—I am summoned to do the vilest deeds—revenge and murder—things that Ribika would only wish on their worst enemy.”

“No!”

Rai could hear tears in the kitten’s voice. He didn't want to look, but he didn't have to, as he had almost returned to Konoe's home now.

“That is who I am. I know of your father and your Uncle Leaks—both are feared in the hidden realm—but I hadn’t heard of you. I was enchanted by your song, Konoe. You…” The devil turned around to face the kitten, who had tears shining in his eyes. He touched his chin and tipped up his face, brushing his ears softly. “You are an enchanting little creature. In all my long life, _never_ have I been as enchanted as I have been with you.”

A small gasp escaped his lips, almost like a protest, but before Konoe could speak a word, Rai lowered his lips—taking the smaller cat by surprise. He kissed first his top lip and then his bottom lip, pulling out his bottom lip very lightly with his teeth, leaving the kitten standing there with his eyes closed and his mouth open, obviously wanting more. The kitten was sure his heart was going to burst. 

How could this elegant silver cat be a demon? He was kind, gentle, and tender—and he had shared his food, protected him from harm, shared his journey… and then— _kissed_ him. Not only had he kissed him, but the silver cat made him feel like _this_ —warm—then hot—like a _fire_  burned inside of his body. He had changed something inside of him, woken something inside of him that he hadn’t known was there. 

“Little one, I _kill_ cats when I am contracted to do so,” Rai said, gently stroking the kitten’s ears with one hand, running the other down the length of his spine, all the way to the tip of his tail, sending shudders right along with his fingers. “I enjoyed my work—it was _all_ I did—to torture and kill cats on contract for revenge, for fun, for _any_ reason. And then—I heard your song. You filled me with your light and I was unable to kill the cat who was attacking me. I was unable even to defend myself. I didn’t even _want_ to kill. I only want _one_ thing.”

“What is that?” Konoe asked, his voice quivering as much as his body.

“You. And _only_ you.”

“Do you wish to consume me?” The kitten asked softly. The fact that he asked and expected an honest answer was quite amusing to the devil. He fought to suppress the laughter building in his chest and failed to do so. “What? Why do you laugh? Isn’t that what devils do to cats like me?”

“Of course we do. And a soul as unspoiled and as pure as yours would certainly be a filling, delicious meal,” Rai murmured. “I laugh because you are so bold as to ask and expect an honest answer. Which you shall have.” 

The kitten looked up at him, eyes now spilling over with tears. 

“I did, I think, intend to eat you, when I first came across you on that path. I wanted that power I heard in your voice. I wanted to consume it. But then—you _smiled_ at me—your _genuine_ smile. It was the first smile I had seen in many years. You shared a meal with me. You allowed me to kiss you. You shared your journey with me. And you… sang for me. I think I would miss you if I simply consumed you.” 

“I see,” the kitten said. “So, you want me to come with you until you grew tired of me, and _then_ you would eat me?”

Rai smiled again. “Why do you think I would _ever_ grow bored of you?”

“Well, wouldn’t you grow bored of me eventually? If I am your natural prey, isn’t it only natural for you to eventually want to eat me, at some point?”

“Perhaps. Unless… you were to _become_ like me.” 

“You want me to become a _demon_?” The kitten sounded a little horrified.

“You would never die, you would never age, and I would never consume you. However, there is, erm, a ceremony that we would have to perform.” Rai glanced at the kitten with a certain yearning in his eyes. “Additionally, you would have to leave your home and live with me.”

“Would I never see my father again?”

“Oh, we could see him when you wished,” Rai assured him.

“Would you be less lonely then?”

“What?” Rai asked, surprised.

“Isn’t that what you want? You want me to keep you company?” Konoe asked, directly and unafraid.

“Um, yes. I suppose it is,” Rai answered, slightly hesitant.

“Then perhaps you should be slightly more honest about your feelings yourself,” the kitten replied, straightforward. “If that is what it is, I will go with you. I will be like Father is to Leaks.”

“Are they… lovers?” Rai asked.

“Lovers?” Konoe blushed slightly. “Why do you ask that? It isn’t your business.”

“No—but I ask that because… I might want you to be that to me. And didn't you want me to be honest with you, little one?” Rai was standing awfully close to him at this point. And he smelled so nice. Had he really just agreed to go with him?

“Well, I’m not exactly sure what you mean.” 

“You see, the ceremony—it requires that I make love to you. That is what is required to make you mine.”

All the fur on the kitten’s body bristled at once, and some of that fur brushed against the larger cat since he was standing so close. Rai smiled again. He considered keeping the kitten in his Ribika form, even as a demon—because this form was simply too adorable.

“M-make love to me? Do you mean—kiss me?”

“Yes. Kiss you, and more. Touch you,” Rai said softly, whispering into Konoe’s ears now, after pulling the hood down again. “Lick you.” He demonstrated by licking the kitten’s ear and was rewarded with a small sigh and a shudder. “Enter you. Here.” He brushed his hand right below Konoe’s tail.

“Uwaa—enter me…?” Konoe gasped—wondering if he shouldn’t be slightly worried or disgusted. But surprisingly, he felt slightly curious and more than a little intrigued. And a bit worried. “What part of you will enter me?”

“You will probably be the greenest demon in the history of the world, my precious little thing,” Rai whispered—and the kitten’s innocent question did nothing but arouse him even further. “I’m sure you will enjoy yourself as we move along. Wouldn’t you like it to be a surprise?”

“A surprise?” Konoe considered for a moment.

“Come.” Rai drew the kitten out into the forest.

“Actually, we can come into the house, if you like. My father won’t be home this evening.”

 _Into a home? I am being invited into a home?_ When was the last time Rai was invited into a home for anything other than some horrifying ritual? What he had planned was anything but horrifying. 

Rai followed the kitten in through the door, stooping low since the door was made for someone much shorter than him. He was able to stand inside, but his head almost touched the ceiling. 

“Ah—I didn’t consider—” Konoe said, looking at the devil, slightly embarrassed. 

“No matter,” Rai said. “We won’t be standing for long.” He quickly located the large bed, pushing the small cat into it, kissing him on the lips. The kitten bristled his fur in that lovely way—again, he decided to keep Konoe as a Ribika, just for the sake of this lovely fur.

“I love how you bristle your fur. It’s so soft and downy.”

The kitten, however, had a hard time forming words, overwhelmed by the larger cat’s touch and his caresses. He obediently laid back in the bed, however, allowing himself to be touched—and was soon divested of his cape and shirt. 

“Ah—my shirt!” he murmured. 

“It’s part of the ceremony,” whispered the silver cat. “We both have to be nude for it to take effect.”

“Is that so?” the small cat shivered slightly, feeling large hands caress his chest, touching his nipples. “You will also be nude?” The excitement in the young cat’s voice was almost overwhelming—too much for Rai to take. It was sweet and gentle, yet it was obvious he could hardly contain himself for excitement.

“Of course. Is that all right with you?” Rai asked. 

“Mmm, yes,” Konoe answered in between short sighs and small gasps. “I’m sorry,” he interrupted. “I’m afraid I am ruining the ceremony.” He blushed mightily.

“Whatever do you mean?” Rai asked, genuinely confused.  
  
“Well,” Konoe said, blushing furiously. “Whenever you touch me, I make these weird sounds. I am trying to restrain myself, but I can’t seem to stop—ah—I’m sorry! I just did it again—ah!” 

“You are _supposed_ to make those sounds,” Rai whispered gently, a smile on his face. “That means the ritual is working, little one. Don’t suppress that beautiful voice of yours. Just let it all out. If you suppress it, we may have to do the ceremony again—not that I would mind _that_ so much, either.”

“Oh—ah, all right,” Konoe said, relaxing a little more, and allowing the touch. “M-may I, ah, touch you, too?” 

“Of course, as much as you like.” Rai lowered his mouth on the chattering lips to silence them. Small hands reached out into his hair, combing through the strands, pulling the ribbon that held his ponytail in place, spilling the rest over his shoulders. It covered much of the kitten’s body. 

“So beautiful,” came a small whisper, filled with genuine awe. Again, the devil was moved in a strange way. Was it just the words? Because the kitten was so honest and inexperienced? Because no one had called him beautiful in such a long time? Of course, the kitten’s experience with the world was so limited, what did he have for comparison? Rai quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind, continuing in his goal to try _not_ to devour the sweet soul before him.

Rai dropped light kisses and nips along Konoe’s jaw and throat, hovering above him in the bed, while feeling small hands quivering gently at his waist. Was the small cat attempting to untie his obi? He was quite impressed by his audacity.

“Would you like me to untie it?” Rai asked. “How very bold of you.”

“Well, you did say we both had to be nude, didn’t you?”

“I did—but I didn’t think you would be so daring and cooperative.” Rai slowly untied his obi and dropped it to the bed. He also allowed his yukata to fall open, exposing pale white skin, glistening with sweat, and a more defined, muscular body than the kitten ever expected. He was like an ancient god—much more like a god than a demon, Konoe thought.

“What would you have done if I weren’t?” The golden eyes stared up into his pale blue eyes questioningly.

In Rai’s experience, it was always better to be honest in your answer than hide the truth. So he offered his honest answer. 

“If you were hesitant—if you resisted—I would have held you down and undressed you, either way,” Rai confessed, pushing his nose into the crook of the kitten’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent there and dropping another kiss and a nip—Konoe experienced it almost like a bite, however, and it made him shiver. 

“Held me down?” The kitten could no longer control the trembling in his body—and the devil took this opportunity to let his hands drop below the kitten’s waist. Surely, he had never been touched there, and by his eager vocal response and loud reflexive purr, Rai was correct in his assumption. Simply… adorable. 

“I can be quite persuasive when I need to be, and I believe I would have been able to change your mind and encouraged your cooperation.”

“Yeah?” Konoe whispered softly, his breath picking up, now unsure of what to do. Hovering above him—the frighteningly large form of the demon, who has asked him to be his eternal companion and lover. They were about to seal their pact in a ceremony which required nudity and some sort of physical connection that Konoe was not familiar with, but with which the devil seemed to have some experience. “Um—have you done this before?” A sort of desperation fell from Konoe’s mouth.

"I have—not as a ritual, however. You will be my first companion. I’ve never desired a companion before. Why do you ask?” The devil’s hands sunk lower and lower against his body, and the kitten began to lose his nerve.

“I-I am... I think I am... slightly... nervous?” _Such a tentative statement,_ Rai thought, and it strangely slowed his hands. Was he feeling consideration? Care? What was this?

“Are you afraid?”

“I have j-just never felt like this before and it’s a little...” the kitten closed his eyes for a moment, long lashes hiding sparkling golden eyes—hopefully _not_ sparkling with tears—“frightening?”

Rai laid in the bed next to the kitten, beside him, pulling his body close to his own.

“You have nothing to fear. I have no wish to hurt you. In fact, what I wish is to make you experience pleasure—such as you have never known. Do you understand? That is the kind of ceremony this is—me expressing my desire for you—my _love_ for you—in a physical way. It won’t work if I cause you pain, you see. All that is required of you is to _relax_.” Rai’s ears twitched in slight agitation when the words came out of his own mouth. Was he really saying these things to this kitten? _Love_? He was expressing desire, for sure—but _love_? 

“I need to just relax?”

“Yes—and enjoy the sensations, though some may feel new and strange to you.” Rai felt himself shivering in anticipation, his own fur bristling—the thought of touching this innocent little creature and watching his response overwhelmed him. Instead of waiting for the kitten’s consent, or waiting for a quick nod—Rai leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips, invading his mouth with his tongue, stroking his ears, grasping his tail and pulling his body close, pressing that small, soft body up against his large muscular form—and deliberately pressing their erections together. A quiet moan leaked from the kitten’s mouth—music to the devil’s ears.

The sounds from this kitten affected him strangely. What was happening to him? His voice was doing something to him! It melted something in his heart. Each time Konoe moaned, whimpered, sighed, or even simply spoke—something melted around the place inside Rai where his heart used to be. What _was_ this? He hoped he could succeed in making a servant out of this creature. What if he was _too_ pure, too innocent, too good? Would Konoe somehow overcome Rai’s evil nature? The kitten’s innocence was contaminating the demon’s evil as though _purifying_ it—leaving in its place something else—something he didn’t recognize—something clean and bright and warm. 

But his desire was still burning and wouldn’t be denied. And Konoe didn’t resist. Especially not once his groin was touched so directly.

While Rai distracted him with a kiss, he slipped his waistband down his hips—far too shapely for male—too pretty, too curvy, too perfect— _and_ _mine, now._ Leaning over his body, he grabbed both his erection and the kitten’s in his large hand, grinding them together. 

The sound escaping from the kitten’s mouth must have been one of the wonders of the world. An excited, surprised, gasping, purring moan—loud and not at all suppressed—musical—quite _literally_ so. Rai noticed the aura in the room brightened. Indeed, this Sanga had magic, and a fire had been lit inside of him.

Konoe’s eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn’t or wouldn’t pull his lips away from the larger cat. Although unsure of what to do with his own hands—where to touch, how to move—his hair spilled against the sheets. He reached out and caressed Rai’s chest—gently—almost helplessly—filled with desire. Rai felt droplets of fluid dripping from him, more and more—as the kitten became more and more excited—and surely—he would come soon—his first time—from the touch of a devil. He couldn’t resist those caresses.

His song escalated quickly—and Rai moved his hands faster and faster, guided by the sound of the song—and the kitten gasped as his vision suddenly blanched white. Shocked at the pleasure spilling from within his body, he felt a surge of feelings and indulgence spreading from his hips. Giving into the overwhelming release, Konoe’s tail bristled and stiffened while the rest of his body relaxed. Opening his mouth, a purring cry of satisfaction slipped from between his lips, sinking into the ears and the chest of the devil pleasuring him—and Rai bristled his tail in response, increasing his purr.

“Excellent,” whispered the silver cat, right into Konoe’s ears, which flicked down slightly with a little embarrassment and a lot of delight. The kitten thrived on praise and the desire to please—and hearing words of praise— _any_ kind of praise—from this elegant creature—made his chest ache and long for more. 

“W-was that supposed to happen?” the kitten asked, his voice soft and breathless from exertion, his song still softly vibrating his skin and his flesh. 

“It was—yes. How did it feel?” Rai met those soft gold eyes, still hazy with desire, ablaze with an almost orange light when compared to the flush in his cheeks.

“It felt good—so surprisingly good…” The words were shyly spoken, but with openness and honesty, to the demon’s delight. Perhaps this kitten really was an angel—for no Ribika could be this honest with himself and his lover after his first experience, could he?

The light surrounding the kitten brightened, illuminating both their bodies and the small space between them. While Konoe fell back against the blankets, enjoying the respite of a lovely afterglow, Rai did not waste any time. He gathered the fluid spilled from the kitten’s climax in one hand, gently pushed him to his side, and began to stroke his tail gently with his other hand. The other hand tenderly painted over his entrance, just beneath his tail, and Konoe shuddered with another strange feeling but was exhausted and unable to resist. 

Confused and unsure of what to do, Konoe struggled with conflicted inner feelings. Shouldn’t he resist? Shouldn’t he hate being touched there? Shouldn’t it feel intrusive? Why did he, in fact, trust the beautiful creature looming over him, whose eyes watched him with such intensity and so much desire?

In only a few minutes, the kitten’s own desire began to rise once again—in his chest and in his hips—and Rai tucked his small body up into a ball, curling his legs up underneath him. Where were these feelings coming from? The silver cat smiled with satisfaction and anticipation, and slowly and gently, pressed his finger inside the kitten—pushing into the tight ring of muscle just below his tail.

While he didn’t resist, it was obvious the kitten felt a twinge of pain or discomfort from this touch—his heat not yet upon him, his body instinctually resisted this intrusion, and his body stiffened fearfully, his tail bristling in response, and his legs straightening.

“It’s all right,” Rai whispered soothingly, tenderly, stroking that fluffy, down-soft tail, bristling defensively. “Try to relax. It will only be uncomfortable for a moment.”

A twinge of fear spread through the kitten’s chest. The silver cat was going to enter him there—but he had a feeling he didn’t mean with his finger. Perhaps the finger was only to prepare him—and then the fear blossomed into a flower of panic. He couldn’t mean…

“Wait—wait!” cried Konoe, desperately, tears welling in his eyes, and spilling down his cheeks. “I don’t think—perhaps we might—wait—I’m not sure you will—um—please…”

His body was pinned firmly to the bed, and the kitten hadn't realized how vulnerable he was. Rai knew, of course. He could simply take him at any time, without waiting, without preparation. But he really felt he wanted to see this young innocent thing experience as much pleasure as he himself would feel—especially after witnessing his first release.

Stroking his small, lithe body gently and softly, from his ears down to the tip of his tail, Rai removed his finger from the warmth inside of him. He _longed_ to connect with him—yearned for that warmth—longed to be inside him—and curled his large body around the smaller cat.

Konoe turned to face him—his eyes now dripping with tears, which Rai kissed away soothingly.

“Don’t cry,” Rai whispered. “Does it hurt so much?” Strangely, the devil felt a strange, painful pull inside his chest—what was that sensation? Something he hadn’t felt in decades, maybe centuries. Regret? Sympathy?

“Ah, no,” the kitten whispered.

“Why these precious tears, then?” Rai asked, soothing them away. “Don’t you trust me? I will prepare you so it won’t hurt. It may be slightly uncomfortable for you at first—but I promise if you will relax your body and entrust yourself to me, that you will feel even better than that first climax.”

Oversized, caramel tipped ears perk up and tip forward at his words. 

“Better than that? Really?” A small sniffle from that little nose.

“Yes—but you must relax your body—and it may feel tight at first. Don’t worry. Tell me if it hurts, and I will go very slowly. Do you trust me?”

“I do, yes.” Konoe blinked his eyes slowly.

“You know, you do not _have_ to do this with me,” Rai said. “If you do not wish to connect with me, I can leave you now.”

“But… won’t you be utterly alone then?” Konoe’s small hand shot out, taking the demon’s large hand in his own, then pulling it to his chest and holding it there. Rai could feel the kitten’s fearfully pounding heart. 

“I would. But you are not responsible for my lot in life, little one.”

“But I could fix it!” Konoe urged. “I could keep you company.”

“So… do you wish for this yourself?”

“I do—and for you. I don’t like to think of you alone—ever again.” A few more tears—these not based on fear—slipped down Konoe’s face. “I want to connect with you. I trust you. I will try my best to relax.” He squeezed his eyes closed cutely, squeezing out a few more tears. Rai kissed his pouty lips again, and his kiss was returned emphatically.

Beginning again, Rai moved his hands with even more care—pushing one finger inside the kitten’s body carefully, and the other—well, that one he wrapped around Konoe’s hips, intending to distract him, by stroking his new arousal.

Now, the touch felt different—if not exactly comfortable, it wasn’t unwelcome. There was a point to this, Konoe thought, a purpose—and that was to keep Rai company. He couldn’t bear the thought of the elegant silver cat spending eternity alone. That was too hard for the kitten to think about. The very least he could do was see through this ceremony, this ritual, whatever strange thing it might be, and then become his companion.

Especially if it meant he might be able to kiss him on a regular basis. He would like that, he thought. He enjoyed that tender touch—and all these other caressing touches, too. Is this what it meant to be someone’s lover? Perhaps he too had been lonely... 

As he stayed curled obediently on his belly, how Rai had placed him, he relaxed his body, except for his tail, which he could not control. It swayed back and forth—delighted in his touch—easily accepting a second and then a third finger inside his body, swallowing them as though they were part of himself. In his mind, he followed them, feeling unexpected pleasure deep in his bones each time they scissored apart. He could hardly control the sounds coming out of his mouth—and he didn’t bother since his soft sighs added to his song.

Rai’s ears enjoyed each utterance from the kitten’s mouth—the warm response of his body—the soft, tender feeling of his insides... never touched before... and felt strangely seduced by this strange erotic innocence. How could a creature so pure and innocent hold such a strong attraction?

“I think you are ready.”

Turning him onto his back, he spread Konoe’s legs wide, folding his knees tightly against his chest. 

“Take a nice deep breath for me.” His command was issued firmly but in a soft, tender tone. The space in the dark room was illuminated gently by Konoe’s warm light, which brightened once more as soon as he felt Rai’s heat press against his entrance—much hotter than his fingers.

Konoe inhaled deeply—covered in the scent from the demon’s silver hair. It smelled delicious, relaxing him fully. There was indeed incredible pressure below his waist. And at first, he experienced some sharp stinging pain, but the kitten’s song soothed much of that pain, and it also captivated Rai, who slowly progressed, burying himself deep inside the small cat’s body, holding his hips steady, caressing his tail, and also stroking his cock and maintaining his desire. 

The kitten trembled with a mixture of pleasure and pain—confused at first as to which feelings were which. But soon, his song switched entirely from soothing pain to expressing pleasure—and it brightened up the room once more, illuminating their faces and bodies, exposing their expressions to each other. Rai could see a pink blush dusting the kitten’s cheeks, reaching down to his nipples and up to the tips of his ears, and he sucked one of those ears into his mouth, teasingly, between his lips.

Konoe wasn’t sure—but he felt quite exposed before the elegant cat watching him so intently, especially with the light showing his face so boldly, and he tried to turn away. Those pale blue eyes, however, bore down on him so fiercely—and a hand brushed his chin—touching him gently, and another whisper spoke directly into his ear.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, Konoe.”

The voice—hoarse, husky, filled with yearning—sunk into his ears, making them twitch. He had to look back at the face watching him. Something had changed—softened in it. The smile, even softer, even sexier—was no longer the face of a demon. It _never_ had been the face of a devil, to this kitten. But now—illuminated by the soft, warm light emanating from his skin—he looked like a young Ribika—just like Konoe, a few years older, a few more years of experience. Konoe found he could not look away.

“Give yourself to me—show me everything.” 

With those words, Konoe felt something deep inside him break open, flowing out from inside of his heart. It felt like liquid, filling up his chest and adding to his song. It changed the color of his song—making it brighter, fuller and warmer—changing it from a clear, white light to a golden glow. Also, it changed what he was feeling in his body, making him tingle, purr, and hum—all over his body—his hair stood on end and bristled, and Rai could feel it, too. 

The power bursting forth from the small cat beneath him gripped him—surrounding him—as he pounded inside, moving faster and smoother, as the kitten clutched him with both arms, as the small tail wrapped around his fluffy tail and gripped it—and he lost control over his Ribika form for a moment—letting his large wings spring open from between his shoulder blades. 

Their sudden appearance startled the kitten for a moment—they were large enough to cover them both, filling up most of the room—and also, Konoe realized—almost large enough to fill up the entire house. They would, of course, have to be large if they were functional. Rai was a large cat, after all. Would he be able to carry another cat with such a wingspan, he wondered? 

“Ah—how beautiful!” he exclaimed, his ears still pressed flat against his head. 

 _What a silly little creature,_ Rai couldn’t help but think, but he was touched by the compliment, and lowered his lips to silence him once again, making his hips thrust up at a particular angle. 

At that moment—Rai brushed against a particular spot inside the small cat, making him cry out in a loud an uncontrolled voice—unlike what he had been doing before.

“Ah—stop! Wait—please—” a wheezing sigh pleaded with him.

But of course, Rai did not stop. Instead, he stared down at the golden eyes returning his gaze and thrust again at the same spot—tentatively at first, and then repeating the motion.

“Is this it?”

“Wait—no…” Konoe didn’t know what to do in response to the overwhelming sensation, claws drawing and fangs baring reflexively. He lowered his hands to the bed, gripping the sheets so as not to scratch the silver cat, but Rai encouraged him to hang onto his neck.

“It’s all right,” he whispered. “It’s fine. Let yourself go. Trust me." 

“I-i c-can’t…” Konoe was in the midst of losing himself, half-lidded eyes, gorgeous tears streaming down his face, his mouth open in the midst of his own pleasure, fangs peeking through plush lips. Rai licked at them tantalizingly and he grabbed the base of that fluffy tail. Konoe stiffened his body suddenly, straightening his neck, allowing Rai to reach his ear, which he began to nip and lick as well. Rai began to stroke his cock again—hard and dripping wet between their bellies.

Nearly screaming with pleasure, his song reached a strange crescendo—something inside the demon changed—it had started when his wings burst open. Watching the kitten’s face change—being overtaken with the ecstasy of a second, more satisfying climax, Rai’s chest felt like it was breaking open. His heart should have been shattered many years ago—at his transformation into a demon, his beating heart was changed into the source of his power. He had beaten the former devil of joy at his own game and taken his place. He was feeling something like that pain—as he approached his own climax.

Was this normal? Was he offering some of his own power to create a companion? He had never created a servant before, but should it hurt this much? It was as if he was tearing out a piece of his own chest—but at this point, he was past the point of no return. The kitten writhed beneath him, crying out, wrapping that healing light around his body—and then… 

Rai climaxed as well—feeling Konoe’s insides clenching around him, the small creature sighing and purring, his soft body submitting—and feelings of love welling up inside of him. 

 _Wait._ Love _? This can’t be right. I cannot feel that emotion. I can feel joy, but_ not _love_.

However, looking down at his chest, the kitten’s light had wrapped itself around him, and it seemed to be burying itself into his body, tangling itself in his wings, strangely. It _burned_ him—singeing him like fire. 

It was hot—and _almost_ painful—but not quite. His climax was a mix of pleasure and pain—like overwhelming, extreme pleasure—when he released inside of the small cat, hearing him make a small sighing sound.

“Rai…” the kitten whispered—the quiet whisper sank into the devil's ears delicately.

Relaxation flowed to every part of him—and he definitely felt spent—but additionally, he felt strangely vulnerable. Almost as though the kitten had stolen some of his power or his hard shell. And sure enough, the kitten was stroking him—his wings—which were oddly covered in feathers. _White_ feathers. 

He did not _have_ white feathers on his wings. He had _black_ wings, like those of a bat. But these gigantic things, filling up the small space now were most definitely blindingly _white_.

“What is this?” Rai asked.

“What? They are beautiful, your wings. Can you fly with them? Will I grow a pair, too?” Konoe asked softly, continuing to stroke the feathers gently.

Rai shivered—suddenly realizing he also had sensation in those feathers. _What the hell?_ He fluffed them out, craning his neck to look at them over his shoulder and examining them down the side of his body. Not just white, but platinum, almost silver-tipped white feathers—an iridescent sheen. Certainly, they were beautiful. He collapsed onto the bed, on his side, lying on one of his wings, folding it beneath him. He was utterly  _exhausted_.

He brought his hands up to his head, and his ears were still there. _No horns._ And his tail—still fluffy and white, not black and hairless. What was this? What had happened to him? 

“What’s wrong?” Konoe was trying to sit up now, struggling a little underneath the larger cat’s weight, which was still partly pinning him to the bed.

“What?” Rai asked.

“Are you sad?” Konoe asked. 

“What? Sad?”

“Yes. Why are you sad? Was it... not good? Was _I_ … not good?” Konoe looked terribly worried.

“No! What? You were… _wonderful_. That was perfect. You were _perfect_.” Rai pulled the kitten’s face in to kiss him.

“Then… why are you looking at me like that?” Konoe’s voice was so quiet. 

“Like what?”

“Rai,” Konoe leaned down and slowly licked his cheek. The kitten was licking tears from his cheek. Was he crying? “Don’t cry.” 

 _I am crying!_ Rai put his hand to his cheek. _This cannot be happening. I haven’t shed a tear—I haven’t been able to cry—since I became a devil._ Staring at the kitten, Rai wondered, _Did he break me? Did he corrupt me somehow? I feel so different!_

“What have you _done_ to me, little one?” Rai scooped up the small creature in his arms and kissed him gently but deeply on the lips, making his fur fluff out again. Then, he moved up to those oversize ears and began grooming them thoroughly. “Your fur is a mess. Let’s fix this for you.”

“The ceremony…” Konoe’s shoulders were twitching cutely, as his exhausted body tried to evade Rai’s tongue and lips. “Did it work? How can I tell?”

“Well, _you_ were supposed to change,” Rai replied between licks to those ears, which were flicking energetically out of his reach. “Keep these _still_ so I can groom you properly. It’s only fitting.” The kitten obeyed—or tried to—but the gentle touch tickled him. In retaliation, or perhaps to offer his own services, Konoe grasped Rai’s tail in his hands and began to lick the tip, making shivers course down Rai’s spine. This was a new sensation for him as well, and he smiled—allowing the touch, enjoying the kitten’s soft tongue carefully tending his long fur. “It seems _I_ am the one who has changed.”

“Perhaps you have changed to a different _type_ of magical creature,” Konoe suggested. “I never thought you were a demon anyway. You couldn’t be. You looked a lot more like an angel to me. Is this your _true_ form? These wings sure are lovely—and will I grow a pair as well? I should love to be able to take to the skies with you.” 

“Would you?” Rai asked softly. “What did you think of the ritual? Was it terribly painful for you?”

“Ah—” the kitten hesitated for a moment, just long enough for a blush to creep up in his ears. As he was facing away from Rai, he couldn't see the kitten's expression. “I think… I would like to do it again. Just to, um, make sure it took.” 

“Would you now? We can do it as often as you’d like.” Rai smiled.

He finished grooming the kitten and pulled on his clothes, draping the yukata low in the back so his wings were comfortable. He was still slightly astonished to see those white feathers. And his body felt strangely warm. He also helped the kitten dress. He was fatigued from his song—and also from the sex—and he needed rest, as befitting a kitten his age. 

“Shall I take you home, now? Would you like to leave a note for your father? Or shall we return later and explain to him what has happened? Or both?” 

Konoe opted for a note—and asked to return at a later time to explain to his father in person as well. Then, he followed the large white wings outside—without a trace of hesitation, although Rai felt strange and different.

He held the small cat tightly against his chest, wrapping his warm wings around him, and teleported back to his kingdom.

However—his home was quite different when they arrived. Instead of the cold, dim world he had left behind, he found a wonderful palace, brightly lit with welcoming oil lamps, elegant and lush, surrounded with plants and sparkling streams—he almost thought he had teleported to the wrong place. Except—he knew this was his home when he walked to the door and it opened before him. He had imagined such a place, and he knew his way around.

 _How very strange_ — _if I had been turned into the devil of love, this is what my home would have been_ , he thought. Then suddenly, he looked at the kitten beside him with some degree of suspicion. _Is that what had happened?_ Had connecting with the kitten—and his song—changed who he was and his magic to that degree?

Konoe was looking around—terribly impressed and delighted with everything—excited and energized—except that he could barely walk. Rai chuckled slightly and scooped him off his feet. 

“You need rest, little one,” he whispered lowly. “You will have the rest of your life—no—eternity—to discover the joys of this place. So now, you should rest. Come.”

“But—”

“Do not disobey me,” Rai warned lightly. “Come now and rest. Your body may go through some changes while you sleep. I’m not sure, but it may.”

He brought the kitten to the bedroom—a large canopied bed was there—in the center of a room—covered in silk and satin bedding. And he immediately began stripping off the kitten’s clothing.

Konoe resisted at first—but Rai explained gently, “If your body changes, you don’t want to be uncomfortable or to wake up because your clothes are constricting you. And you will be plenty warm when you sleep.”

“Is it always warm at night here?” Konoe asked, yawning widely and stretching.

“It is when I sleep with you,” Rai answered, stripping off his own robe and climbing in beside the kitten. He pulled the kitten's body up against his own, covering them both with his wings and tail.

He lowered the lights with magic—still slightly amazed by the gentle, warm glow of the environment—and also of the comfort of the new palace. Had he always felt like this? Had he always _wanted_ to feel like this? Or was this a change? 

He slept soundly, though he rarely slept in his own kingdom. He woke the next morning to a strange ticklish sensation brushed his cheek. A pair of brand new soft wings fluttered softly in time with the kitten’s breath—covered in pure white feathers, tipped with gold—just like his ears and that cute little tail. 

Perhaps _Konoe_ was the devil of love—and Rai had become _his_ servant? Had _he_ been conquered? Regardless—it didn’t matter. They were together now. Stroking the wings gently—ah—soft, downy feathers—Rai heard a gentle purr from the kitten next to him. He could listen to that sound happily for the rest of eternity.


End file.
